Living the Lives of Immortals
by Diehardoutsider
Summary: What would the gang think when they find out about a few gang members secrets? the secret of not being Human. this is just a bunch of ideas i have come up with over time. info inside. it'll be better then it sounds. trust me. i just have too many ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is my new story! Im just gonna warn you. This doesn't exactly have a plot line. Some chapters will be their own story, some will be a part of another. Its just to share my ideas. Another warning. In some stories, characters may be dead, or die, and then in the next chapter, they might be alive again. I get my ideas from many things, including**

**Books, fanfics, movies, and just daydreaming. **

**This chapter wont be very good. I need one to start out the story. So next chapter, more will actually happen. This one is just to start it. you know how most books start out boring. Yeah, its like that.**

**This story takes a little following, because it might make references to other chapters. Oh, and if this gives you a similar idea, use it. Oh and one more thing. This is fantasy. Many characters are not human. If you don't like it after this chapter, keep reading. This is only to start it off, and not enough people have given me characters yet.**

**(oh, and don't judge on my planet names)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or anything else I might get part of a character idea from**

**oh and before i forget, GreaseMonkey014 has been helping me with this story. and she really has helped me a lot.  
><strong>

**Year 100 (on earth)**

Back, on the small planet of Lorinium, a young woman was in the process of giving birth to a baby. A baby boy. She did not want this child, but was forced to keep it, just in case the baby's eyes weren't blue.

On Lorinium, the everyday citizen had blue eyes, and every time someone was born with a different color, they were thought to be smart, strong, and royal.

The teenage mom soon had the child, a child with, to her surprise, black eyes, rather then blue. This baby, would be known in one thousand, eight hundred and sixty seven years, on earth in the town of Tulsa, as Johnny Cade.

About a year before, on the planet Cluminy, a tuff boy, with ice blue eyes, had been born. He didn't look human like at all, but he was tough, that's for sure. He was the only person in history not born with blood red eyes. He was well known in New York, and Tulsa, as Dallas Winston

Around the same time as that Cluminy boy, three other children were born. Two boys and tow girls.

One boy, was born on the other side of Cluminy, and would be the king of that side. He had nice parents, not mean ones. His name, was Ponyboy

There were many births around this time. And many of them became royal.

Many of these royals were treated badly, because of jealousy. Many of these aliens became friends, while others just wanted power.

About two hundred years after they were all born, a war was started, and many of these still young emperors and empresses and kings and queens were forced to hide on earth, being told they would never see each other ever gain. But fate didn't see things that way

**Third person POV**

One cold November day, the gang was sitting in the Curtis' living room, having a nice time. This was a normal Saturday for all of them.

Sitting on the couch, were Johnny, Pony, and Darry. Darry had off from work, so he had decided to hang out with the guys. He wasn't talking much thought.

On the floor, were Steve, Soda, and Two-bit. Two-bit was joking around, while Steve and Soda were laughing. Dally was sitting in Darry's chair. He was being silent for some reason.

"Hey dally. What's up with you?" Pony said, curiously. Dallas looked up. He looked a bit different

"Nothing Pony. Nothing you will ever know about." He answered back. He looked at his watch, and walked out the door.

He walked down to the Lot, and waited. Pretty soon, a boy, with light blonde hair, and pale green eyes walked over.

"Who are you?" Dally asked curiously.

"I'm Sam. Don't you remember me?"

"No"

"You know. From space. I was your 'best friend'"

It took Dallas a minute to remember. When he did, he gasped.

He wasn't supposed to see any of his old friends again. Unless something was happening. He just needed to know what.

**Dallas' POV (2 hours later)**

I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen this guy in ages! I know one thing though. He was NOT my best friend. Not after what happened before we left for earth. That disgusting dyke!

I couldn't send him away though. He was still my friend. Him and the others in space. Wonder where they are.

I decided to leave then, right before it got dark. I tried to get home quickly, but these people were following me. I got back to the Curtis house, looking nervous.

"Wow. What happened to you. You actually look…..nervous." Johnny asked nervously.

What was I gonna say. I couldn't tell him that my friend from space. That would be crazy. He'd think I went insane.

But, on the other hand, Johnny was the person people could tell anything to, and he would understand. I had to tell someone. Now that they all want to know. Not telling them would just make them all more curious.

"C'mon Dal. I see something is wrong. What's up?

"I can't tell you!" I said quite loudly to him.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Johnny opened the door, and Sam was there.

"Hey. Is Dal there?"

"Y-yeah. He's here," Johnny said nervously. Sam looked him over

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Who are you?" Johnny asked. He seemed creped out.

"My name is Sam. Sam Morrison. "

Johnny's eyes went wide.

"I knew I recognized you!" Sam said.

**I know this was terrible. I had to let you guys know their past, so I couldn't do much this update. Trust me it'll get better. I just didn't know how to start it off. I'll try to have an interesting update next time. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Relising the Truth

**Hey! Im back with another update! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders**

**Dallas' POV**

I could not believe what I was hearing. Johnny was an alien too! How did I not know this!

Johnny looked at me. Surprise written all over his face. He turned back to Sam.

"Why are you here?" he asked, quietly.

"Look, I need your help. You know why we were sent down here, because of the war. Well, the war is getting worse."

"Yeah, so what's that gotta do with us?" I asked, walking over to the doorway Sam was standing in.

""A lot have problems have been happening. For one, we are no longer hidden. They know we're here and they're coming for us. Another issue is that a bunch of other immortals, not all alien, have been around too. But they're all from different time periods"

I didn't believe him. What are the chances that a bunch of futuristic and prehistoric immortals are roaming around the streets of Tulsa? It didn't seem logical to me, And by the look on Johnny's face, if didn't seem logical to him either.

"Your making this up," I said, not believing it.

"But Dal, what if he is right?" Johnny said, in a tone barely above a whisper.

"He's not right Johnnycake. He's just trying to scare us into coming back into the world we already had to escape once just to be his friends again, if that's really all he wants."

Sam was gay, and everyone knew it. He didn't look gay at all, but he was in love with me. me of all people in the universe, he fell for me.

"Fine, but when you are caught in town, with no one there to help you, don't come calling for me," Sam said, and was about to leave, when a girl walked up. She looked to be about seventeen, and she definitely wasn't a greaser, but she didn't look to be a Soc either. She seemed laid back, totally calm

"C'mon Sam, if they aint gonna believe us, let's just go find the others. We still got a few more people to warn," she said, in a totally calm, smooth voice. I liked the sound of it. not worried at all.

"Wh-who are you?" Johnny asked, nervously

"My name is Rylea. Don't you remember me?" She asked, looking at him. I still don't recognize her. Johnny didn't either.

"Don't you remember? I was your "girlfriend's" best friend."

Johnny never actually had a girlfriend, but there was some girl that he used to dig that we used to hang with. Who was she again?

"Wait. I remember you now!" he said, happy he finally got it. "So is what Sam saying true?"

"Yes, it's totally true. I knew this would happen at some point. We can't just be left alone, can we?" she said, looking annoyed some. "C'mon. we gotta go inform a few other people."

"Who?" I asked, suddenly believing what she and Sam were telling us.

"Well, we have to get Johnny's old best friend, and then his "girlfriend, and then we have to get Sam's brother, Brad, and then the thief boy, Eddie. We already have others going out and getting people"

"Getting people for what?" I asked, not understanding.

"Look, we have to figure out a way to stay hidden on this planet, for our parents won't except us back yet. We also have to find a few of those futuristic immortals and make sure they're not the enemy. We already know they are from earth, but they could still be after us."

"Okay" Johnny and I said in unison, right before getting our jackets to leave, but suddenly, we heard someone close a door and run in. it was Ponyboy.

"Looks like we found another person. Nice to see you.

"WHAT!" I almost shouted, Looking confused.

"Seriously? You didn't remember Pony? With a name like his, he is hard to forget, or mix up with someone else." Johnny said, staring at me.

Pony looked surprised. I guess he didn't remember me. he must have remembered Johnny. They WERE best friends in space, just like they are now. Wow I feel stupid.

"Okay. Three down, three to go," Sam said, before we all ran out the door. From now on, my normal greaser life is definitely over. I am officially again, living the life of an immortal.

**How was that? Sorry, I couldn't get to the individual stories yet. I haven't introduced enough people. After the next chapter I'll be able to have one. Each one will attach to the last, but will still be a whole other thing happening. Please review. You don't even have to say much. I just want to know how my story is so far.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fort

**I'm back. Ive been doing well recently! I'm glad I am. I feel so bad after a month when I realize I haven't updated a single time. I hope you enjoy, and please review. You guys like it when you get reviews, and I do too.**

**Oh. Thank you to **GreaseMonkey014, Em-ster 9-1-1, and Decker, for reviewing before.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

**Okay ill shut up. Here ya go.**

**Johnny's POV**

We all ran out of Pony's house, just following Sam and Rylea. I can't believe everything that's already happened today. Okay, technically not much has happened. It's getting dark and this is the first time I've done anything today.

I really can't believe it though. I know Pony was also an alien. I guessed that the day I met him. But Dallas? I would have never guessed!

We were running. I didn't know where. We ran all the way to the west side first, and knocked on someone's door. Man their house sure was nice, not to mention HUGE.

A woman answered. She looked to be about forty five. She had overly caring eyes, but when she saw Dallas and I, her look changed to a look of disgust.

"Hey, is Brad here?" Sam asked. The woman looked at her.

"Yeah. Boy, you sure do look like him." Sam smiled, but he didn't like looking like his brother. They were identical twins, so they really did look alike, but they didn't act alike at all.

"She got him, and he came walking out. When he saw Sam, he first did what every Soc does to a Greaser. He spit at him.

"Hey brad, it's me. your brother," Sam said, not being effected by the spit

Brad's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Rylea just grabbed his hand, and we began pulling him along with us. Wonder who we were gonna go for next.

We got to Greaser side again, and went into my neighborhood. We knocked on the door of some run down old house, but no one answered. No one seemed to be home.

We were about to walk off, but Dallas decided to look in. he kicked down the door. He walked inside, and no one followed him.

A few minutes later, he walked out. With some chick. She looked like I do after my old man gets to me.

"Okay, so what now?" Pony asked, impatiently.

"Only one more person," Rylea said, as we kept going. I just followed along. Staying silent.

By the time it got dark, we made it to this garage. I knew this place. A bunch of guys who stole cars used to hide them here. We walked in, and saw a few people. The one we walked up to, had on a leather jacket, old jeans, and a fedora. He looked good in it

"Whatcha guys want?" he asked, calmly. He seemed laid back. Almost like Rylea

"We need you. You're Eddie, correct?" Pony said, wanting to get on with this. I couldn't blame him. Running around like this was getting a bit boring.

"Yeah, that's me," he said. We explained the situation to him, and finally got him to come with us.

Now that we had everybody, Sam and Rylea led us to this weird fort. It had many rooms, including one big one right in the center of it. What made it cool was it was underground. Well, some of it was.

We all sat around a big table.

Sam began to explain the situation. Something about the enemy finding us, and also how we have only recently learned that humans weren't the only dominant life form on this planet.

I was beginning to lose interest, until this boy, who looked to be about eighteen, who had brown hair, and, from my seat, looked to be hazel eyes, spoke up for the first time

"Why don't we just kick their asses and get on with our lives. We've done that before"

"We can't do that," said Brad, who must have been paying attention. "They've gotten stronger since we've gotten here."

"Damnit!" That boy said, angrily

"Who are you, anyway?" Rylea said, not seeming to like him.

"The name's Jace," the boy answered while putting his feet up on the table. Rylea rolled her eyes.

It got late, fast, and we weren't even done yet. We have to figure out ho is the enemy and who isn't. and that might take a while. We were told to stay here, in this fort, and that this is where we will be living for now on.

Pony got all worried because he thought his brothers would be mad at him. I'd be worried too. We couldn't just come out and say that we we're aliens. They would have thought we were off our rockers or something.

We went to those extra rooms to stay for the night. It was awkward because each room had a door to each room next to it, but lucky for me, I got a room next to Pony, and that chick that Dallas had to go into her house to find. That beat up one.

Right when I was just about to fall asleep. I heard a knock on my door. It took me a minute to figure out which door the knock came from. It came from the girls room. I opened the door. She looked nervous just seeing me.

"H-hey Johnny," she said, shyly. "Do you remember me?"

I felt bad. I didn't have a clue who she was

"No," I answered truthfully. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Rebecca," she said, Blushing. "You know. From Sparthinia."

I smiled at her, once I remembered. We talked some. Soon, I made her come in my room with me. she still looked beat up. I decided to help her. Bandaging what I could. I could have used the powers I have as an alien to do that, but I kinda forgot about them.

After that, we just talked some more. My room had two beds, because two people had shared it before. She sat on one while I sat on the other. Pretty soon, we both ended drifting of to sleep, in the middle of conversation.

**Dallas' POV**

Man that was sweet. I got roomed next to that Rylea chick. I could hear her in her room, listening to a record player while getting ready to go to sleep. I looked in through the key whole in that door. Perfect timing too. She was getting undressed and dressed into her pajamas. She sure did have a nice body.

I watched her until she got into bed. That's when I decided to hit the hay myself. I'll watch her again in the morning.

**How was that? long enough? I think I did well with this chapter. Please review. For me. The more reviews I get, the sooner I update. I'll then know if enough people actually like this story or not. I hope you guys enjoyed this update. **


	4. Chapter 4 Buzzing

**Hello again. I'm close to being able to start writing the mini stories I have. I've been thinking about making them separate stories, because each one has a different plot. What do you say? Do you think I should do it? Review with an answer. Or if you have an idea for a character or another plot line. I'll make them for you if you come up with any ideas. Just let me know**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

**Dallas' POV**

We'd been there for two weeks. We couldn't leave at all, which was getting annoying. We didn't have a thing to do.

I kept spying on Rylea, getting a little amusement out of it. Hey, you can't blame me. Being locked in a little underground space, any entertainment is great.

That is basically all that happened. Oh, that, and getting a few laughs when Eddie would rip off either Sam or Pony, or even steal something from one of the chicks. But that's about all that happened.

It was two weeks later when the problems actually started. They all started when we began hearing a buzzing from one of the unused rooms. Brad was the first of us to hear it, because his room was right next to that empty room.

"Hey guys?" we heard Brad yell from is room. "Do y'all hear that noise?"

"What noise?" Pony shouted back, leaving his room, just like I was. He began to hear it. he opened the room, to see millions of tiny bugs in there, but they weren't just any bugs.

"Shit! They've found us!" I yelled, just as the rest of them came out of their rooms. Pony had closed the door, so none of them got out.

One of them did get out though. There was a large poof of smoke, or what looked like it. A girl, with straight black hair, mean grey eyes, and an evil, but pretty smile stood there.

"Hello idiots," she said, walking closer.

"You better get outta here! You're trust passing!" Sam yelled at her, not too loudly, but assertive.

The girl just laughed. She was dressed in dark, tight clothes.

"Oh, I'm just here, to tell you that you better watch out." She said, laughing.

"Get out of here!" he yelled.

"Oh, one last thing." She said, smirking at all of us. "One of you won't be here tomorrow. Have a nice day, because one of y'all sure aint gonna have a nice night." She laughed again, and poofed out. Sam looked furious

"Wonder what she meant by that," Eddie said, kind of nervously.

"I don't know," Sam said, looking angry still. "But I guess we're gonna find out

**Sorry this was so short. I purposely didn't say that girl's name yet. Her original name is Rachel, but I want to know if any of you have a better name for her. Also, if you have an idea for who should be abducted (by aliens, lol) review with an answer from that also. I just like to hear your opinions on things. If no one actually reviews, I'll just come up with something I guess. But please, I love hearing ideas.**

**So please review and thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5 Abduction

**Hey, hey, hey, people. Im back again. I had to do a little thinking before I updated. With the ideas that I got. I've decided to keep that girl's name as Rachel, but the idea I got most will be used as another character. Oh and thanks to GreaseMonkey014, Em-ster 9-1-1, and cassy1994 for reviewing, and giving me such good ideas. I really do appreciate reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders**

**Sam's POV**

It had taken me a long time to fall asleep that night. I was so fucking nervous that one of them would be taken. In this situation, they are most helpless. It's had to have been ages since they used their abilities. Hell, it's been ages since I myself have used them.

I had finally fallen asleep. When I woke up, I wasn't in the fort in between two trees, each arm tied to the opposite tree, and same with my legs, there was a piece of cloth gagging me. Rachel stood there, smiling at me.

"Hello Sam," she said in an evil sounding tone. I must have looked scared, because she began laughing at me. She was holding something. She was holding a whip.

"Tell me something Sam," She said, smiling evilly up at me. "What were you guys planning in that fort of yours?"

When I didn't speak, she whipped me. It was only them I realized I wasn't exactly wearing much. Most of my clothes had been stolen.

"TELL ME!"

"Never!" I yelled, before being whipped again. I wouldn't speak. That was the last word I said, before I was whipped into unconsciousness.

**Dallas' POV**

I woke up, to someone shaking me.

"Wake up Dallas!" the person yelled. It was Pony.

"What do ya want?" I asked crankily

"Sam is gone!" he shouted. I got up, and left my room. In the big room we eat our terrible meals in, everyone was standing there. They looked worried. Rylea ran over to me.

"Dallas, Sam is gone! We have to find him!" she said, quite loudly. She looked really worried.

"I know that. Ponyboy told me that just a moment ago," I said, and walked to the table they were all sitting at. Well, everyone but Rylea.

"What are we going to do?" Brad said, looking just as worried as Rylea, but he had even more of a reason. Sam was his brother after all.

"Maybe we could side with those other immortals. That might help," Johnny spoke up. Rebecca, who was sitting next to him, nodded in agreement.

"I don't know. Those creatures might not be able to do much. They're more worried on people starting to believe that they're real. You know how they've become fairy tales over the years," Rylea said, sitting back in her chair.

"Well we gotta do something. C'mon. Let's give it a shot," Brad said, looking at her.

"Oh, okay" she said, finally giving in.

We all left that room. I went back to my room, but the others just hung out.

**Johnny's POV**

When we all left the room, Rebecca and I walked to what we call The Gambling room, because every night, Dallas, Eddie, and Brad play some card game. It's just a few chairs, a couch, a table, and a small TV. Nothing too exciting.

We walked in. I sat on the couch, and she sat next to me. I must have blushed when she did, because she smiled at me, like she's done every time I have ever blushed or showed some emotion along those lines.

"I hope we can find that dude. I hope they aren't torturing him too badly," I said, after a short but awkward silence.

"Yeah. I hope so too," She said quietly, and sighed.

"Don't worry," I said, scooting closer to her. "We'll find him"

**Eddie's POV**

It was really amusing. I had snuck into the Gambling room, and spied on Johnny and Rebecca, because I've noticed they've been together a lot lately. Just like Dallas and Rylea have. Too bad they didn't do anything then. I was hoping I'd catch them in the act. But I didn't.

But awe well. That's not important now

**Well, how was it? please review. Oh, now that I am incorporating other immortals, I need a few more characters. If anyone has any ideas, let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6 shadows, demons, and invasion

**Hello guys.**

**First thing I have to say. I officially now need a character to be Johnny's girlfriend. Send me your character if you think you have the character to fit! I also need some evil characters, other than the ones I already have.**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. The truth is, I became obsessed with two other things. The Gone series be Michael Grant, and the anime, Death Note. Both really amazing! Also, I have been writing a book with a friend, and I recently started trying to freelance. I already typed one article. I hope it gets published in a magazine or something. You never know. Anyway, I'll try to start updating again, but I might not get time. I hope you enjoy. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. I would love to hear what you think so please review. Even if you hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.**

**Third person POV.**

There was a knock, a whistle, and then another knock. Only two people recognized this knock. Rebecca stood up, and Rylea walked to the door. He opened it up

Standing there was a tall, handsome boy who looked to be about seventeen.

"Demetrius!" Rylea yelled, hugging him. "Long time no see bro!" Dem smiled.

"Hey girly. It sure has been a while," Dem answered, brushing his long, straight golden hair out of his eyes.

Dallas got up, and looked at both of them they he focused on Demetrius.

"Who the hell are you?" he said, a protective look on his face.

"I should ask you the same thing," he said, glaring at Dallas. He turned towards Rylea.

"There's a problem at home," He said, looking serious. "We've been invaded, and we lost," Dem said, looking sad. Rylea looked up at him. They were not real siblings, but they were co-rulers of the same planet, so they acted like siblings.

"No way! What happened?"

"Well, for starters, your place got burnt down, and you lost all of your stuff,"

"Ugh!"

"Oh, and we lost our kingdom."

This was a big thing. Dallas looked at Rylea; upset that something like that happened to her. He kinda liked her, though he would never admit it. She was hot, and she was tough. Those are the two most important things in a girl, at least in Dallas' mind. He walked over to her and hugged her as she got all upset

"What now?" Rylea asked, looking up at Dem with teary eyes.

"Let's just hope no one comes down her looking for us. If they come, we're basically as good as dead," He said, looking upset.

"Don't worry. There's war going on. They won't come for us,"

"Let's just hope so,"

"But wait," Dallas said, looking up at Dem, "they've got a truce with some of the Shadow creatures and some of those Demons that live in the spirit world."

"Oh, I don't think they'll be much of a problem," Rylea said, quietly. "They wouldn't do that. at least the shadows wouldn't. most of them are nice."

"Yeah, MOST of them. Don't be fooled, Rylea. They'll come."

******************6 weeks later*******************

Sam was still missing. Demetrius and Rylea were now being forced by Dallas and Eddie to hide in the basement, and the Demons were looking for them. The Shadows were their ally.

"Come on, can we PLEASE leave this basement, just for an hour?" Rylea said, giving Dallas, her new boyfriend, they puppy dog face.

"I wish you could, but they could catch you."

Dallas leaned over and kissed her cheek, gently, and smiled.

Just then, the door burst open. Dallas gasped when he saw who was standing there, smirking at them.

**I know I know it sucks. Don't judge, please give me any tips if you have them. I've been reading so much I'm afraid I might have gotten off task with this, or made it boring. Remember. I need characters. I need a girlfriend for Johnny, a girlfriend for pony (I think), a few demons, and a few shadows. Please review. Put character ideas in a review. Thanks for reading. :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Demetrius

**Hello again! I hope people still like this story. I'm actually almost done this one. I'm having it in parts. Almost as if they are like episodes. I don't know. I have an idea for my next one though! I hope it's good. **

**Again. If anyone has character ideas, let me know. I got a lot from GreaseMonkey014 that were awesome. I could always use more for future thingies.**

**Please read and review. Don't review if you don't want to. I know there are times when im reading at like midnight and I don't feel like reviewing. I totally understand. Thanks to all my reviewers though. You're the reason I keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.**

**Read.**

**And**

**ENJOY!**

**Dallas' POV**

Standing right there were two of the shadows. They weren't supposed to talk to us, let alone come up to us. One of them, was a cutesy young girl, with long, straight blonde hair. She was smileing a friendly smile at me.

The other one, didn't seem so nice. He stood there, wearing a black cloak. His black hair partially in his dark blue eyes. He walked ovwer to me, and looked around.

"Let me guess," He said, smirking. "Your Dallas Winston. The tough guy they were talking about.

They? Who would be talking about me?

"Yes, that's me. who are you?"

"My name is Phenyx. I'm the leader of the shadow creatures."

"Oh," I said, lighting a cigarette. I didn't smoke too often, but when I did, it was relaxing.

"What is this you wish to do with us, Dallas,"

"Oh, nothing in particular. At least nothing a know of. Come inside. Make yourselves at home.

The girl giggles, quietly. She sure was a happy young girl.

"And who are you?" I said, smiling at her.

My name is Abigail" She said, smiling at me.

Just then, Rylea walked in. she took a look at Abigail.

"Who the hell are you?" She said, looking a little miffed that she was talking to me. I sighed.

"This is Abby. She is a shadow, along with that guy, Phenyx. They came to discuss some stuff with us."

"Oh, should I get the others?"

"Technically, you should go back to the basement."

"Oh come on! Can't I just stay while you guys talk. PLLLEEEAAASSSE!" she said, giving me that puppy dog face.

"Oh fine," I said, with a sigh. She smiled.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, before leaning up to kiss my cheek. She walked off to get the others. I have to admit. I was staring at her ass as she walked away. Hey, I was a teenager. Don't judge! I couldn't help it. Man, she sure had a figure….

**Demetrius' POV**

"Everyone! There are a couple Shadows here that wish to talk to us!" Rylea called, waking me up from the nap I was trying to take.

"Ugh! Your so loud!" I said, sitting up. She smiled at me.

"Awe, thank you. I take that as a compliment. At least coming from you I do." She smiled at me. "Get up sleepy head!" Was this chick on drugs or something? She seemed totally thrilled over something.

"Ugh, don't you have an off switch!" I said, groaning as I stumbled to my feel. I walked to the dresser Ponyboy and Johnny moved down there for me, and pulled out my red, hooded jacket. I put it on, not even bothering to put a shirt on first. It was hot down there, but freezing upstairs.

"Aren't you going to put a shirt on under that?"

"Nope!" I said, going upstairs where she told me to go.

Rylea banged on a couple other doors and yelled into them. There were groans her from one. And quiet answers from the others.

We walked in. because I LOVE to get a rise outta Dallas Winston, I put my arm around Rylea just to get on his nerves. It worked. He glared at me.

"Get your hands off my girl, ya jackass!" he shouted at me.

"Technically, my hands aren't touching her. Only my arm is," I said, smirking at him. He looked angry. I just laughed, and pulled my arm away. "Fine, fine, whatever dude. Don't gotta get so mad. I was only teasin' ya!"

"Ugh, you get on my nerves, Dem. You know that?"

"You bet I know that!" I said, smiling. I got up and sat down next to the shy girl. She looked nervous when I sat down. She almost looked scared. I wished she didn't. other than Rylea, she was the only other girl there, and Rylea was taken. Of course I could always go with some shadow chick, I'd much rather go with an alien.

Oh, and let me tell you. Aliens from her planet, Sparthinia, were HOT. Well most of the time.

You know what I don't understand. Why do we call ourselves aliens? Technically we're all different species, but only humans have their own official name. The rest of us are just "aliens". What's up with that? We could all have cooler names but NO. We have to stick with what the humans gave us, w is dumb. We're so much stronger than the humans. They shouldn't get to make the rules.

Awe well. They never really found out about us. Not yet anyway.

So, what was it you people wanted to talk to us about?" Dallas asked Phenyx.

"Well, we just want to get a few things clear. One thing is that no matter what, we will not take orders from you guys. The second thing is that if we decide to back out of a battle, we're fully allowed. Lastly, we did not want to join this alliance. But we did because our battle strategist, Elenore, wanted to help you. She's always doing nice things. It's annoying. But I'd do anything for her. So we're helping"

"That's all understandable," Ponyboy said, talking for the first time in what seemed like weeks. That guy seriously has his head too far in the clouds. All he does is read and write. Honestly, who does that?"

"We will be back tomorrow with the rest of us. Or at least the rest of us on the council. You guys better be here!" Phenyx said, getting up and leaving. Abby sighed and followed."

"Wow, someone's got their boxers in a bunch," I said, Dallas glared at me.

"Whatever. They're helping us. That's all that matters," he said, getting up. He smiled at Rylea, who stood up and smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her off. Probably to his room. Wow, wonder what they were planning to do there?

Whatever. I walked back to the basement. Well part of it. One part of it has become the NEW Gambling room. I walked past, to see that shy chick sitting on the floor in the corner, just sitting there. What was up with that? the couch was RIGHT THERE!

I walked over, and kneeled down next to her. She got that nervous look in her eyes. I sighed. I like it that people think I'm tough, but seriously!

"Hey," I said in the quietest tone I could. "You know the couch is right there. And no one is on it."

"I-I know," She said, quietly, her voice shaky.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," She said, turning away from me.

"Oh c'mon," I said, smiling. "Don't be like that baby," she looked even more nervous. I sighed. I didn't like the fact that she thought she had to sit in the corner like that. it was obvious she thought she had too. After all, I've seen her there more than once.

"Okay," I said, picking her up, making her stiffen up, I put her down on the couch. "You seriously have to understand. We don't hate you like you think we do.

**Dallas' POV**

I carried my gorgeous girlfriend to her room, and set her down on her bed

She smiled up at me, and pulled me down next to her on the bed.

This was going to be a fun night.

**Hey. How'd I do? This part is almost done as I said. One or two chapters left, but remember,. There will be many sequels. Oh who am I kidding. Many of you probably hate the story. But I hope not. I write this just to get my ideas out, and to inspire others if I can. Please review. If you don't. Patrick Swayze will haunt you in your dreams.**

**Just kidding. I'm not going to force you like that. I hope you liked it enough to review, but if you didn't, that's okay. **


	8. Chapter 8 Demons

**Hey! Im really sorry this has taken so long. I've been really busy studying for finals. I hope people still have interest. Please review. Even if you hate it. and sorry if my grammar has been bad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

**Okay. Here we go!**

**Demetrius' POV**

"OH EVERYBODY!" I called out loudly the next day. "WE GOTTA GET READY FOR THE GOAST PEOPLES!"

"Ugh," Pony said, getting out of his room. "Do you mean the shadows?"

"Umm….. I guess I do."

Everyone woke up, and creaked slowly out of their rooms, and the work to get ready for them started up. We didn't want to make a bad impression.

At about noon, there was a knock at the door. Rylea opened it. Dallas walked over with her, while the rest of us made sure everything was perfect.

"Hello," Phenyx said, looking dark. Much darker than he did the day before

"Hi," Dallas said, smiling. "Come on in."

The group of six walked in and took their seats. Our group smiled and sat down on the opposite couch as them.

"So, what are you planning on revealing to us?" another boy said, smiling oddly at towards the love seat next to them, where Rebecca and Rylea were sitting silently.

"Connor!" Phenyx said, his voice sounding a bit deeper than I remembered from the day before. "Not yet. We have to first talk over the entire problems they have and are asking for our help over."

"Oh, well," Eddie, who was lounging on the couch next to me said, coolly "the Demons are after us, and they are teamed up with our true enemies, who are in the western half of the universe."

"and you wish for our help?" a tall dark haired girl asked, smiling.

"Well duh! Pip- I mean Ivy. That's why we are here!" Connor said, his eyes looking dark and mysterious.

"Yes, that's precisely what we are asking for. You see, none of us are old enough to run our own planets. the General of our army right now is weak, but they will be the General until the replacement, Dallas, who seems to be the strongest, fills in. we have a small storage of weapons hidden in the core of Lorinium, the planet Johnny comes from. But we're not strong enough.

"Ahh," Phenyx said, smiling. "Is that it?

"Yes it is," Rebecca said, looking at him

"Good,' they all said in unison. Suddenly, their eyes turned red, and they turned pale, with dark hair. We all gasped. They weren't shadows.

They were the demons.

They jumped, and grabbed us. We all disappeared from the hide out.

And to make it all worse.

They knew vital information now.

**I know its short. It's the end of the first part though! Woo hoo! The next part of the story will be up soon! It will be called "Captured"**


End file.
